


Don't wanna miss a thing

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Modern Era, Resurrection, Songfic, a piece of their life together, anyway, i don't remember how long drabbles are supposed to be, i guess, something cute and tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Merlin regrets every turn in his life that took him to the decision of making Arthur listen to the Aerosmith's sappiest song





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is deadass just something that popped into my mind and made my heart melt. I decided to share it with The World.

"I could stay awake, just to hear you breathiiiiiiing.."  
Waking up to the most horrifyingly off-key version of a song sappy enough to be nothing but annoying screamed gracelessly into his ear wasn't admittedly the most peaceful way to wake up, but he wouldn't have it in any other way.  
He smiled in spite of himself, just a bit, before scrunching up his nose and rolling over in his bed, groaning pitifully.  
"Watch you smile as you are sleeping.."  
"I'm not sleeping anymore, and I'm sure as hell not smiling."  
Merlin muttered in annoyance.  
"While you're far away and dreaming.."  
"I'm far away from dreaming, oh and speaking about that, thank you very much."  
Arthur hurled himself on top of Merlin, legs tangling together and brushing one against the other, shifting until they found a way to interlock between the messed up sheets. Merlin sighed and he found himself with a face full of a cascade of golden, shimmering hair.  
"I could spend my life in this sweet surrendeeeer!"  
Merlin winced at the spine-chilling acute.  
"I could stay lost in this moment, foreeeveeeeeer.."  
"I swear to God, Arthur."  
The blonde chuckled and interrupted his godawful singing in order to bite Merlin's cheek, skin still soft and tender with sleep, making him squeal in pain.  
He stood a little awkwardly on his palms and admired Merlin with scruffy hair, sleepy eyes, puzzled expression and cheek turning an angry red. He smiled at himself for a couple of seconds before diving in and capturing his lips in a sweet, lazy morning kiss, lids fluttering closed and goofy smiles making every movement awkward, but both of them were hardly happier than in those moments.  
"You're so obnoxious, waking me up with the most eardrums- perforating interpretation of a song by the Aerosmith, I don't know why I keep loving you."  
Murmured Merlin when they finally parted. Arthur smiled at him and the sunshine melted around and inside him, and hovering above Merlin he looked like his very personal shooting star.  
"Because you can't get enough of me."  
Merlin reached up and brushed his nose against Arthur's.  
"And I don't wanna miss a thiiing.."  
Arthur's eyes widened in affronted horror.  
"It was MY line, how dare you!" Exclaimed, before grabbing a pillow and squashing it on his face as they both fell in a fit of giggles.


End file.
